1. Field
The present disclosure relates to microprocessor chips, data centers, and computing systems, and more particularly, to a microprocessor chip using optical communication, a data center including the microprocessor chip, and a computing system including the data center.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, cloud computing systems based on virtual technology have become widely used. The cloud computing systems are distributed computing systems in which a plurality of computers are connected with each other to operate as a single computer and provide an independent virtual machine to a plurality of users with the same hardware platform.